A New Menace
by catnappe143
Summary: Vaas is holding Riley captive, and Jason negotiates the only way he knows how, which is with a machete. (Some game spoilers, and is based on what if Jason rescued Riley from Vaas instead of Hoyt)


**Author's note: Okay, so this story is supposed to go on the idea that, what if Jason rescued Riley from Vaas, instead of Hoyt. Comments, criticisms, outposts, tataus, everything, all are appreciated :)**

Jason stared at the demon in front of him, the one thing that made this island a fucking living Hell for him, the monster. The psychopath. Jason knew today would be the day that would decide if the pirate would win, or him.

"_Do it",_ Vaas' chilling voice echoed in Jason's head, emitting throbbing anger. The damn pirate seemed to be everywhere at once, shooting him in the chest one minute and describing insanity the next.

"Come the fuck on, perra!"

Jason's shivering hand gripped the machete, keeping his glare on the pirate lord. His eyes drifted to Riley, who had Vaas' gun pressed against his temple, whimpering.

"Let him go, Vaas. Riley has nothing to do with this", Jason heart made each beat feel like a thunderstorm. He hoped the pirate would let Riley go, and let them settle their debts mano y mano, but Vaas isn't exactly an understanding and rational pirate...

A sadistic Cheshire Cat grin plastered itself across Vaas' face as Jason slowly made his way to him, while Riley softly whimpered, mentally wishing that his brains won't be splattered all over the ground in the next few minutes.

Riley eyed his captor as the gun was pulled away from his temple, now aiming straight ahead at the elder Brody. Riley's heart raced, praying to nothing in particular that his brother would come out okay from this. After all, Jason was the only thing he had in his life, and the only thing that was worth living for.

"Fine hermano, I'll fucking let your baby brother go, because without family, where the fuck would we be?", Vaas turned back to Riley and hit him over the head with his pistol before the younger Brody could have time to even react, leaving him on the ground, stunned, and crimson blood trickling down his head.

Jason wanted to rush to Riley's side and help him, but the pirate lord was already blocking his path. The only way to get to him would be to take the psychopath out of commission, which he was more than glad to do.

Jason gripped his machete and swung it at Vaas' neck, hoping it would give him a slow death, but the pirate ducked and returned with a punch to the gut. Jason was barely winded and decided to drive the machete through Vaas' stomach, but for some reason, his hands wouldn't obey. Vaas' hand restrained Jason's wrist that held the machete, and twisted it, emitting a wince from Jason and the metallic clink of the weapon hitting the ground. He decided to just use his free hand to land a good punch on the pirate, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, with numbness flooding his body.

Jason gazed at his chest. A fucking syringe.

"Deja vu, hermano?", Vaas chuckled as Jason slowly slumped to the ground, whilst turning back to Riley.

Vaas carelessly threw Jason's machete well within Riley's reach, but fear convinced him not to do anything to the psycho.

"Y-you fucking-", Riley's throat caught a lump as the thought ran through his mind that his brother may as well be dead. Why would the pirate give him a non-lethal syringe? for all he knew, Jason was probably succumbing to poison.

"Aw", The Cheshire grin came back, "Hermano, don't be a mean lil' pussy now", Vaas stared down at the broken brother, smirking as he thought of ways to end his life. But, he knew the results of overcomplicating things, so he decided on a simple way to kill him.

"Be glad, you fucker, that I'm really damn tired and just want to get this over with". Vaas pinned Riley to the ground with minimal resistance, his hands firmly wrapped around the dry throat of the younger Brody.

Riley mind was racing frantically as Vaas started to squeeze his throat, wearily reminding of Jason's machete that Vaas threw to the ground. He tried to turn his head next to him, spotting the machete and tried grasping at it.

Vaas turned his head as well, wondering what Riley was trying to get at, but it was too late as he felt a chunk of cold iron buried deep into his shoulder, causing warm blood to splurt rather frighteningly out of it.

Riley never harmed a human being before, but Vaas was going to be an exception. That is, if Vaas is even considered a human.

"Fuck!", Vaas cursed loudly as he was pushed onto his back by Riley, who had started to feel refreshing adrenaline running through him.

Soft rustling was heard from behind, followed by a weary groan. It was Jason, but the only thing Riley was focused on was killing the pirate.

Riley raised the machete behind his head and brought it down hard, burying the weapon deep into Vaas' face, nearly growing sick of the sickly squish and crunch, but the aggravation, pain, and misery that Vaas and the island had caused him, his brother and all their friends took over, and Riley ripped the machete out of Vaas' face and buried it in again, and again, and again.

Jason could only look at Riley in horrified awe, not knowing that Riley was even capable of killing a human being, but also unsettled by the amount of anger that Riley was letting out on Vaas.

"W-Why won't you fucking die!", Riley's threats were turning into sobs as his aggravated slashes were slowing down. Vaas was already dead. Dead the first time the machete was buried into his skull. Soon Riley stopped and looked down in disgusted shock at what he had done, Vaas was barely recognizable.

Riley's blood-specked face looked back at his brother, who was still in shock, and rushed over to him.

"J-Jason", Riley started, half-sobbing, half-speaking, "I-I had to. He would've killed us both. I never thought I would have the courage to...", Riley gestured to Vaas' mutilated corpse, "...do that".

"Y-you did what you had to do. It's my fault for dragging you and our friends onto this island", Jason hugged Riley tightly, calming his sobs.

Jason looked back down at Riley and wiped away the blood and tears from his face.

"We'll be okay". Riley's pained face looked up at Jason's, and slowly nodded.

"..Well, we should, um, get back to the others now, and, find a way off this damn island", Riley looked around before starting again, "Because for all the insanity and shit we've been through, it shouldn't be for nothing".


End file.
